Time division multiple access (TDMA) is one example of an access scheme used for establishing communication links between wireless mobile communication systems. Communication links between the wireless mobile communication systems are established within a series of time frames. Each time frame is divided into time slots, with each wireless mobile communication system being assigned at least one time slot.
An omni-directional antenna is typically used by a wireless mobile communication system so that information transmitted by one mobile communication system is received by all the other mobile communication systems. When the mobile communication systems are operating at a fixed frequency, they must take turns transmitting within their respective time slots to prevent channel interference.
To improve quality of a communications link between two wireless communication systems, a directional antenna may be used. The directional antenna provides an increased antenna gain in a desired area that is limited in coverage while decreasing the antenna gain towards the remaining area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,807 to Pritchett discloses phased array antennas being used for establishing communication links within a network of wireless communication systems. The phased array antenna includes parasitic elements for selectively controlling the antenna pattern. The phased array antenna radiates an omni-directional signal when all of the parasitic elements are in a high impedance state, and radiates a directional signal when a selected number of parasitic elements are placed in a lower impedance state in response to switching circuits.
More particularly, the Pritchett '807 patent discloses the acquisition, by a fixed initiating wireless communication system from a fixed receiving wireless communication system, of a list of the wireless communication systems operating in the network and a corresponding respective time slot list for each wireless communication system. A table is then created based upon the list for scheduling time slots among the wireless communication systems.
Scheduling time slots for wireless communication systems operating with directional antennas, particularly when the wireless communication systems are mobile, is complex. In such a dynamic network, mobile communication systems are continuously entering into and dropping out of the network. Furthermore, procedures for interference detection and avoidance are needed.